


A Predator's Hospitality

by cata-kinks (catastrophage)



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/cata-kinks
Summary: Kinktober Day 01 - since I wasn't too fond of the options for the day I chose my own kink, which iscatching someone masturbate.The pairing is my secret (not so secret) guilty pleasure.





	A Predator's Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToastyMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyMage/gifts).



**A Predator's Hospitality**

Towels and a bottle of vanilla scented soap in one hand, a bottle of champagne in the other, Peter Hale approaches the room of his post-apocalyptic mansion he has assigned to Nick. Shaggy, dirty, famished Nick, whom he has found in the streets of Los Angeles - and taken home because he promised to be a decent companion with his dark humor and flirty smiles.  
Peter, in turn, has promised him safety and some luxuries the teen thought to have lost forever. It was easy for a werewolf to occupy a house in East Hollywood, easy to go scavenging in the city and find all the things he needs. And now that he isn't alone anymore...

"Tell me if you need anything, and I will make sure to obtain it," he tells his guest as he enters the room. He places the champagne on the small dresser. "Now that world is ours we better don't-"  
As he turns around to place the towels and soap onto the bed, he notices Nick sitting on his blanket - naked - with wide eyes and a hand in his lap.  
_"-enter rooms without knocking,"_ Peter finishes his sentence different than planned."Go on, don't let me disturb you."  
He proceeds to place the towels on the bed, just another corner of it, so the items won't be in Nick's way. From the corner of his eyes, Peter can see the boy's expression change. The slightly startled stare makes way for a smile. Brown eyes are fixed on Peter's body, while Nick's hand resumes its motion. "Do you like this? I mean, it's why you've taken me here, isn't it?"

Peter's eyes wander up, but they don't meet Nick yet. He stares at the bed frame instead and takes a deep breath. Only then he faces Nick and shows him what he thinks is a friendly smile - even if others would title it as predatory. "I may - and no," he answers both questions, but keeps watching anyway. If Nick wants to give him a show, he will let him have it. Perhaps it even turns the boy on - Peter can see his smile and his erection grow with every moment he's watching, until the younger lets his back drop into the cushions, almost snickering to himself.

~

Nick doesn't hear Peter enter the room, and then suddenly he's inside, putting comforting luxuries onto the bed and dresser. His heart starts beating faster, not just from arousal, but from the thrill of being discovered. Will the older scorn him? Turn away embarrassed? Or maybe even... - a wave of excitement hits the young man and he's glad he still holds his hand in place, so his random twitches can't be seen by the other. He's almost disappointed when Peter acts discreet about it. Almost.  
_Everyone can be pushed to their limits._

He watches Peter, while he continues rubbing himself, slowly at first, but then more obviously. He wants him to see it. _"Do you like this? I mean, it's why you've taken me here, isn't it?"_  
Peter's answer doesn't please him. At least he doesn't outright turn him down, at least he is watching, and smiling that damn sexy smile.  
_You are into it,_ Nick thinks to himself. _You are so into it._ And so is Nick - and he won't disappoint his host. He leans back, lets his fingers run up and down the shaft with some grace, makes sure Peter can see all of it. Eventually he drops down, feels the soft pillows give in to his weight and exposes his body like a goddamn offering. He can only imagine the look on Peter's face at it, as the other man walked out of his sight.

And then, all of a sudden he's close. A hand finds a spot on the mattress right next to him, supporting the weight of the man above. Nick is trapped between the bed and Peter, and while he doesn't feel crushed, he can feel the heat of his body, the tension of his muscles. Another hand, rougher and stronger than his own, touches his erection between them, and gives it some deliberate strokes. Nick can feel the older man's breath against his ear, can feel the warmth of it against his cheekbone.  
"Don't tease me," the man whispers and Nick could have sworn that his blue eyes were glowing for a moment just then. "...before you know the consequences."

Peter smells like sandalwood and leather, and a faint note of what must be his own rough, almost animalistic smell. Nick loves it, and he loves the closeness, the attention, the touches. He lets out a deep moan and moves his hands away to give Peter more room to please him. "I guess I'm in for adventures," he counters, still smiling, until Peter lets him gasp and moan again - until eventually he begs for his release.


End file.
